tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Misuki Raion
Misuki is one of the main female protagonists in Sessions. Misuki appears later in Sessions first introduced as a student in Marsia Academy. Misuki also was seen in a reoccurring role in Justice. Misuki was the main protagonist in The World of Tomorrow and was originally designed and created by Joshua Hina. Misuki is one of the longest running main characters in the project only falling behind Guildoer Anzon, Zoe Anarus, Alexandria Werner and Hukari Carain. Misuki was originally meant to die after the White Fang Arc however Joshua Hina decided to forgo this and use Misuki's death as a tool for Jim Olend to rivive her and use her as a reason for Alexandria Werner to rejoin the Federation and Captain a ship. Character Information Name: Misuki Risa Raion (Maiden Name: Raion) Age: 20 Birth Place: Tokyo, Japan, Earth Birth Date: June 15th 4546 (UST)(Killed December 20th 4562) Height: 132 cm / 4' 4" Weight: 43.99 kg / 97 lbs Gender: Female Race: Human, Caucasian Blood type: O + Psychical Description: Misuki has brown hair and green eyes. She always tries to look nice and when not in uniform she always wears a dress. She has a light build. She has no scars on her body despite all she has gone through and is of Caucasian Decent. She is well groomed and as the daughter of a rich family looks the part as her clothes are always tidy and well kept reiterating the fact that she dresses nicely. Psychological Description: She is normally a very formal person aside from when around friends. Though when she feels as though she is being ignored or is angered by someone she tends to not act at all and just pretend the person does not exist. She is also the kind of person that does not like one night stands. She prefers longer relationships and works for such. She also always tries to please her friends or a person she is in a relationship with by doing anything in her power to make them happy from cooking for them, preparing things for them to even risking her life for them; she always wants to see them happy. Hobbies, Interests and Ambitions: Misuki likes to hike, wonder into restricted areas, play archaic board games and swim. Misuki wants to live a life of adventure and live it with the one she loves. History: Misuki joined Marsia Academy after excelling in the entrance exam. She has led a relatively normal life and has nothing that she thinks would be interesting in her past to talk about. She was born in Japan to her to American parents. They have lived in Japan all Misuki's life aside from the times they went to space. Her father always worked and her brother left for the military when Misuki turned seven. Misuki's mother was around but never mature enough to be the parent she needed so the families caretaker mainly raised Misuki. At the age of 16 Misuki married Joshua Travis and was informed she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriends child (He died at the Academy. The cause of death was unknown). She soon divorced Joshua in December after she found out he was cheating on her with Sakura Carain. She tried to kill Sakura but was unsuccessful in doing so. She was killed in that same month by a rouge Watcher in a horrible battle. Jim Olend in pity and anger revived her and used her as an example to force Alexandria Werner to rejoin the military. She remarried Joshua Travis in January of 4563. Family: Mike - Father (Classified) Rena - Mother (Works on Marsia Academy) Li - Brother (Currently serving in the Federation Security Forces) Tsukina - Daughter (Newborn, currently on the TFS Lavie with her parents) Average School Ratings: Astro physics - A Earth History - A Physical Education - A Piloting - A Mechanical Engineering - A Government - B Chemistry - B Temporal Theory - C English - B Japanese - B Special Notes: Employed by the Terran Federation Special Security Unit within the President's Personal Forces. Due to her age she has been given the status of an ROTC student aside from being the rank of Ensign. - Max Hamilton (Minister of Defense and War, TF) She withdrew from Marsia Academy on June 7th 4562 - Alisha Relist She was removed from active duty due to medical complications in her pregnancy - Alisha Relist | CMO, TFS Lavie She divorced Joshua Travis in Dec 4562 - VRO She was declared Missing in Action on December 14th 4562 - MRO, Terran Federation She was rescued by the TFS Lavie in December of 4562 - MRO, Terran Federation She was killed in action on December 20th 4562 in an assault by a rouge watcher - MRO, Terran Federation She was promoted to Captain and awarded the Medal of Honor after being killed in combat. - Secretary of War's Office - Terran Federation She was revived by the EU - Alisha Relist M.D. Service Record: Battle of Mercury - Aloris Campaign | Provisional Ensign Battle of Marsia - Aloris Campaign | Ensign Rescue D12 - Field Commander Case 1032444-D - Chief Investigator - Case closed; suspect killed by Ms. Raion during an escape attempt. Shore Leave - Granted by Marcus Dowerdy Commanding Officer - TFS Lavie Removed from command after attempted murder Pilot - TFS Lavie Station Liaison to the Military, Marsia Academy - TFSF Killed in Action - Dec 21st 4562 on Marsia Academy Status Change and Shore Leave - Dec 4562 Terran Federation Alchemy Commission. Special Policing Unit; Team 3 Leader - 1 month Delta Force Counter-Terrorist Organization; Commanding Officer - Current Medals and Commendations: Purple Heart(2), Metal of Valor, Field Commander's Commendation, Medal of Honor (1) Basic Description: Despite Misuki's appearance and constant praise by her mother she sells herself short often and with this she often fights with herself over small things making them large things fighting with many people over these making her appear greedy or that she only wants her way as pointed out by Sakura Carain often. All in all Misuki is caring and wants to help everyone trying her best to do so. She is one of the main female characters of the project. Category:Sessions Category:Characters Category:Terran Federation Military Officers Category:Delta Force Mech Pilots Category:Ship Captains Category:Marsia Academy Students Category:To The Sky Category:Female Protagonists